Love Adventure or Death Adventure
by Sakura Ozyumi
Summary: Lucy is a mermaid but wanted to go to the human world. When she finished training with Celestial, she went to Fiore and joined Fairy Tail. She met 2 boys and love sort of blossomed, villains are chasing after Lucy's mermaid power which are secretly hidden inside her. How will this crazy adventure turn out?
1. Merlucy

**_Ohayo! So I'm new to this fan fiction things but I read most anime fan fiction but if you like my story I'll be happy to do others as well. So for this fan fiction, I'll do a Fairy Tail fan fiction. Feel free to leave a comment and if you feel I made a mistake, please correct me. I'm going to do…._**

**_Gray: Hurry up! You talk too much! :(_**

**_Lucy: Gray… Be nice, she's new._**

**_Sakura: (bawling) Lu-chey… (Runs to Lucy's arms)_**

**_Lucy: There, there, Gray didn't mean that. (Glares at gray)_**

**_Gray: (gulp) I'm sorry_**

**_Sakura: So mean and I was going to pair you up with Lucy! I'll just pair her up with Natsu._**

**_Natsu: Yo!_**

**_Gray: Flame breath, go away!_**

**_Natsu: What you say ice princess!_**

**_(Fighting in the back)_**

_**Lucy: Please review and continue reading!**_

Lucy looked out in the wide ocean blue water, sighed for the hundredth time and finally her friends got tired of it and said,

"Lucy, what's the matter, you've been sighing all day!" Lucy looked up and said, "I want to go to the surface! I want to be human not a mermaid!"

Everybody looked at her shocked and everything was dead silent. Lucy's best friend, Julie went up to her and said, "I know you want to but ever since your parents died, you are the current heir."

Julie started ruffling Lucy's hair and saw that Lucy was sad. Julie couldn't bear to see her sad so she sighed and said. "Fine, go Lucy. I give up; I can't manage to see you so sad."

Lucy and everyone else in the kingdom were shocked; Julie was the one who make most of the decision in the kingdom and she makes the wisest decision.

However, someone said, "Julie what about the heir, Lucy-sama can't possibly take care of herself there!" Lucy was annoyed and told everyone not to address her like that. She wanted to be treated the same but some people didn't want to.

She yelled at him, "What did I say about calling me Lucy-sama! I don't want to be treated royalty, I want to be treated the same!"

Lucy's other friend name Milianna said and also went up to her, "Sigh, Lucy I need to tell you something. You are the only one that doesn't know my true self…"

"Wait Milliana, you're going to tell her about that!" Julie exclaimed.

Lucy was confused, "Tell me what?" Milliana guided Lucy to the center and said, "Watch very closely."

Milliana took a deep breath, closed her eyes and gathered all her strength to summoned a glowing golden dragon. When the dragon appeared Lucy widens her eyes and pinched herself, slapped herself, anything to hurt herself to make sure it isn't a dream.

While Lucy was doing that, Milliana standing was getting annoyed and roar at Lucy, "IT ISN'T A DREAM YOU AHO! I TOLD YOU TO WATCH CAREFULLY, IT'S IMPORTANT! This dragon I summoned will teach you a rare magic, you will be a dragon slayer that uses celestial Magic".

Lucy was silent at first but then ran as fast as lightning to the dragon and climbed on it. The golden dragon was surprised at first but regained her composure, "My training is harsh ya know so be careful!"

Lucy shouted, "Sugoi, it's so high up here and wait… YOU CAN TALK?!"

Everyone chuckled but lucy continued, "However I would do anything and try my best!" everyone smile and knew that Lucy's determined to do anything and very competitive. However all of them will miss her cheerfulness, stubbornness and her childish behavior.

"HEY WHO'S STUBBORN AND CHILDISH HERE?!" Lucy pouted but went back to serious mode when Julie and Milianna approached her and said "This necklace here is your gate to the human world and the mermaid world here. All you have to say is I want to be a mermaid or human and in a blink of an eye you will transform!"

Lucy beamed but she was smart enough to know that there was something else. "So… what about the consequences?"

Julie wasn't surprised, after all Lucy was her best friend, "You can't tell anyone that you're a mermaid and that you need to be cautious because people will come after mermaids and kill them to get powers. This dragon is name Clestia so she would stay by you until you exceed her expectations.

Lucy said, "How will I settle down or you know live? I can't stay forever with a dragon, people will freak out!"

Milliana stepped up and said, "Don't worry, I prepared everything. When you go to the human world, go to Fore and find this guild name Fairy Tail. When a person name Mira comes up to you say you want to join Fairy Tail and that Milianna sent you."

Lucy was surprised, "You were in the human world?!" Milliana laugh and said, "Yes, I was sent to explore the human world and I stumbled into that guild because of a man. I fell in love with him slowly but I heard he was engaged. I left heartbroken."

Lucy looked at Milliana, she looked so sad and hurt that Lucy went up to her and hugged her. Milliana smiled and cried silently and said, "They'll ask you questions about me but tell them that it was my final requests to you and that you're my adopted daughter. I mean we do look alike besides your childish personality."

Milianna snickered as Lucy burned up with rage. As Lucy calmed down , she looked at everyone around her and smiled softly, "I'll miss every one of you and I will visit and make all of you proud!"

Lucy exchanged hugs and kisses with everyone until the dragon nudge her and told her it was time to go. Miliana and Julie said, "We'll visit you in the human world to check on you so don't cause a ruckus!"

Lucy laughed and disappears with the dragon.

**_I'm sorry for this wacky story but if you're confused, let me tell you this; Lucy is a mermaid and wants to go to the human world. However there are some consequences, if she tells anyone she's a mermaid, she will be hunted and killed. Milliana was a former member of Fairy Tail but left heartbroken. Lucy will train with her dragon until she's ready. Please review and feel free to tell me on how I can make this story better. I will post another chapter soon! byyyyyeeeeee_**


	2. Attacker

**_Sakura:_****_Eyo I'm back! I'm pumped up right now! :)_**

**_Gray:_****_You sound like that Flame brat right now_**

**_Sakura:_****_What did you say Ice Princess_**

**_Natsu:_****_That's my phrase! You stole it from me!_**

**_Sakura:_****_Grr…wanna go hot headed dense brat_**

**_Gray:_****_That's my rival!_**

**_Sakura:_****_You liikkkeee him ~rolling her tongue~_**

**_Happy: _****_Now you stole mine! _****_Sakura no baka!_**

**_Sakura:_****_-sweatdrop-Anyway… _****_Please review and respond on how I should improve! :D_**

**_Gray and Natsu: _****_You suck at this story tho!_**

_**Sakura:**__**Urusai!**_

_**Erza:**__** Is there any fights here?**_

_**Sakura:**__** Wahhh Erza, Natsu and Gray were making fun of me!**_

_**Gray and Natsu:**__** -Gulp- N...N...N...N...O...O...O.. W...we weren..'t**_

_**Sakura:**__** You calling me a liar?**_

_**Erza: Prepare to die!**_

_**-Running in the background and glass breaking-**_

_**Sakura: I don't own Fairy Tail. Please subscribe and review :D**_

~Flash~

Lucy opened her eyes and in return, bright rays of sunlight shined on her.

"Ugh so bright"

Lucy shields her eyes and waited for her eyes to adjust. When her eyes did, she looked around her. She saw many trees surrounding her but no villages or any people.

"Must be the forest, then"

She continued to look around, she saw many training materials and when she looked behind her, she saw a cottage.

"Hmm... must be where I'll be staying."

The cottage is well built and looks comfy. It has everything that Lucy needs. Lucy remembered and widened her eyes; she looked around and scans to find this particular "someone". However she couldn't find her, instead of calling her, she stayed on guard. At the corner of her eye she sees an unfamiliar shadow.

"Hmph, planning to ambush me? That's dirty!"

The unfamiliar attacker ran to Lucy and swung an axe at her but Lucy dodged.

"Damn, I'm not use to legs yet." Lucy clenched her teeth but force herself to move.

Lucy smirked, "Hey you're pretty quiet, why aren't you talking? Cat got your tongue?"

The attacker still stayed silent and kept attacking; the attacker seems to move really fast.

Lucy manages to dodge but she couldn't lay a finger on the attacker.

"Ugh, this persistent brat. I'm not going to win like this. WHERE IS CELESTIA WHEN YOU NEED HER?!"

The attacker hit Lucy to a tree but Lucy smirked, I know your weakness. Lucy used her arms and flung the attacker to the ground with a thump.

"Humph, Triumph is mine!"

As she ran, she got a closer look at the attacker, it was a bull! Lucy knew better than to look at him and give him a chance to lay a finger or hooves on her. She tied him to a tree and waited.

~rustle, rustle~ A Pretty old woman came out of the bushes and looked at the bull.

"Sigh, Taurus when are you going to learn?"Shaking her head she turns to Lucy,

"You manage to defeat him, now let's start training." She reached out for Lucy's hand but Lucy went back.

"Who are you?" Lucy glared at the woman.

Scratching her head, "Is it that unnoticeable? Sign, it's me Celestial!" She turn backed in to a dragon and back to the lady before.

Lucy looked at Celestial confused and her face is written with why?

Celestial sweat dropped and manages to say"Disguise"

"Ohhhhh… and why did this bull attack me?"

"To test your ability."

"But I can barely even walk! "

"But you manage to defeat him, didn't you?

Lucy stayed silence and nodded. She slowly went to the training place and motioned Celestial to train her. Celestial smirked and her harsh training began.

~ Couple months later~

Lucy had a scary aura around her as she tried to find Taurus.

"Hentai no baka! Stealing my undergarments like this!"

~rustle rustle~

"Hm.. found you"

She crept towards the bush and attack whoever was in there! There lied a cow with Lucy's undergarments. Lucy snatched all her belongings and went back to her cottage.

"HAHAHA he stole your undergarments again!" Celestial chuckled while Lucy went and poured tea for herself. She sipped and put the cup down.

"Oi, when am I going to learn combat training?"

"Hmm... why do you need it?" Celestial raised her eyebrows and looked at Lucy in confusion.

"You know just in case I ran out of magic or something or I need to keep my magic a secret... idk?"

Celestial stared at Lucy and thought about it. She was surprised that Lucy is thinking ahead than she is but Lucy does have a point. Celestial got up and put a blindfold on Lucy.

"HEY WHAT THE! CELESTIAL! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"You want to know combat? Feel my presence."

Lucy complied and start focusing. She reminded herself not to rely on her powers so she concentrated and try to feel Celestial"s presence. Seconds passed, minutes passed and soon hours have passed. Lucy started to get frustrated, " Oi how am i going to feel your presence?"

" Relax is all i can tell you."

"BUT I AM RELAX-" Lucy stopped and took a deep breath.

Celestial smirked and noticed that Lucy realized she's not focused and not relaxed COMPLETELY. Lucy relaxed and closed her eyes, she felt this pressure on her left. Not wanting to hint Celestial, Lucy stopped and ran as quick as lightning to the pressure.

-CRASH- Lucy banged on the wall. Celestial was surprised, she didn't expect Lucy to get it this quick, Celestial was near where Lucy crashed but not exactly there.

"Hm... interesting, Lucy I'm going to train you harder to control and make this perfect!"

Lucy smirked. "I'm pumped up! Bring it on!"

**_Sorry if it's short but Ill will keeps you updated. I'll probably post the next chapter next week. I hope you enjoy and you better review or else I will haunt you and attack you! HAHAHAHA Just kidding but seriously. Review on how I should improve though! Thanks. Oh and please follow me! I'm interested in the stories you wrote! :)_**


	3. Myseterious Attacker

**_Sakura:_****_Ohayo minna! I'm not going to talk too much so I will get straight to the point!_**

**_Gray:_****_Oi shut up and tell me when I'm going to meet Lucy!_**

**_Sakura:_****_You dare interrupt the writer!–Glaring at gray-_**

**_Gray:_****_N…n…o_**

**_Sakura:_****_Hmph thought so. Well thank you on the reviews and even if it's just a little, I'm still happy that someone reads my work._**

**_Natsu:_****_HAHAHAHAHA SHE'S GETTING MUSHY!_**

**_Sakura:_****_URUSAI! IM NOT GOOD WITH THIS!_**

**_Natsu:_****_Wanna fight!_**

**_Sakura:_****_BRING IT ON FLAME BREATH_**

**_Gray:_****_THAT'S MY LINE_**

**_-Fighting in the back-_**

_**Happy:**__**Aye review and subscribe!**_

* * *

-pant, pant, pant- -Clang, Boom Clang-

''Hmph, what happen to you Lucy, you said you will beat me in combat but you didn't lay a finger on me and you're already panting'' Celestial smirked. Lucy groaned and tried to attack Celestial again. Lucy was so frustrated that she's attacking all over the place. Celestial frowned as she saw Lucy attacking everywhere.

"Lucy, focus! Anger is no problem but at least focus on where you're attacking!"

Lucy frowned and did as Celestial told. Lucy focused hard and saw an open spot. Quickly she jumped and tries to attack Celestial but Celestial blocked it. Lucy smirked and as Celestial blocked it; Lucy kicked Celestial on the side.

"Oof! Nice one Lucy!"

Celestial held her side and Lucy ran up to Celestial.

"You okay old hag?"

Lucy reached her hand out and Celestial grabbed it.

"Who you calling an old hag!"

They both chuckled. Lucy was improving fast and the training is almost toward the end.

"Lucy, your training is almost finished and you don't need me anymore."

"Old hag, what are you talking about. I will always need you." Lucy frowned in confusion.

Celestial sighed, "The reason you came is for Fairy Tail and I'm only here to train you."

"No you can't, you have to come with me! You're like my mom but you're more violent and stuff…"

Oi, oi careful with what you say Celestial thought.

"But you're my family and I need you" Lucy had tears in her eyes but it didn't fall yet.

Celestial stared at Lucy and went up to her, "Lucy I know it's hard, it's hard for me too you know."

Lucy sniffed and nodded.

Lucy stiffened and looked around cautiously, she looked at Celestial and Celestial seem to pick up a strong magic presence. It wasn't a good one too. Suddenly a group of weird looking people jumped out and surrounded Lucy and Celestial. Lucy and Celestial had their backs pressed up on each other and made their fighting stance. The villains have 5 male members who out-stand each other. One looked like he was special in ice, one in fire, one in sword, one in air, and one looked suspiciously normal.

"Better not underestimate them Lucy!"

"Tch, I'll bring them down one by one!"

Lucy lunged to the one that looked suspiciously normal and tried to attack. He just simply dodged every attack Lucy tried to do.

"Tch, teme..." Lucy growled and jump back to Celestial with their back facing each other again.

"What did I tell you Luce?" Celestial smirked.

"Urusai, he's underestimating me!" Lucy glared furiously but remained at Celestial side so she won't make foolish mistake.

"Do you know who they are Celestial?

"I never seen them but all I know is that they aren't here as nice visitors."

Finally the group spoke up, the one who dodged Lucy's attack, came forward. Lucy and Celestial's stance and security tightened.

"Sorry ladies but we were rude. The one that's special in fire is Fang, in ice is Icicle, in air is Airnet, in sword would be Swert and I would be Nor"

"Pfttt, hahahahahahaha"!

Everyone looked at Lucy, there she was giggling and holding her stomach while Celestial stand there embarrassed. Lucy wiped her tears and laughed softly.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just the name."

The group growled and Lucy smirked.

"Less chitchatting and tell us why you're here!" Lucy glared at Nor.

Nor glared back but answered, "We know you have a secret magical power inside you and we need to obtain it in order to recreate a monster."

Celestial tensed while Lucy stare at Nor in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Lucy turns to Celestial and flinched because Celestial had an angry look.

"Don't tell me you're part of Zeref's group."

Nor smirked. "And what if I said yes?"

Celestial snarled and warned Lucy.

"Careful, they are much stronger than they look and they use dirty tricks."

Lucy understood even though she had millions of questions, she could save them for later.

Nor looked and said, "I know you're not going to come obediently and... WE HAVE TO USE FORCE!"

The group jumped and attacks Lucy and Celestial.

They kept attacking Celestial and Lucy but they manage to dodge the attack. Lucy and Celstail were separated. However, both knew, they need to attack.

FAST AND NOW!  
"Wait? Isn't this odd?"  
"What is? There are only 4 people fighting!"  
"You're right! Where's Nor?!" Lucy snarl  
Celestial saw something near Lucy and as she watch closely, her eyes widened and she ran as fast she could to reach Lucy.  
"LUCY WATCH OUT!"  
"Eh?"  
Nor jumped out of his hiding place and shot his big purplish magic at Lucy. Lucy wanted to dodge it but there's not enough to time. Just when Lucy was about to get hit, Celestial jumped in and got hit instead.  
"Ack! L...l...u...cy? Are you ok?" Celestial coughed up more blood and Lucy stared in horror.  
"Listen Lucy, -cough- you have great -cough- potential but you have another source of power. -cough- Train it secretly when you find out and don't tell anyone!  
"NO CELESTIAL I DONT CARE, STAY WITH ME! DONT DIE!"  
Lucy sobbed but Celestial whispered something to Lucy.  
Lucy nodded and hugged and put Celestial in the safe zone. When she came back you could see veins popping out. She cracked her knuckles and stands there glaring at the enemies of hers.  
"Oh, she came back. Too bad, I was aiming for you but that old lady jumped in. Sigh what a pain. But everything is out of the way; you have no more help, let's finish you off."  
Lucy stands there with an angry expression and smirked.  
"That's my line"  
The group ran toward Lucy and was ready to attack but fell without even touching Lucy.  
"What's the matter, I thought you were going to finish me off?"  
Nor stared at Lucy, "What did you do?"  
"I'm hurt; you think I'm the cause of this?"  
Nor snorted "Yea sure the wind blew them."  
"Tsk tsk tsk being sarcastic isn't good. But all I did was push them back. It's call self-defense."  
Nor thought to himself, "Why did her personality changed? She wasn't this strong before. Better leave before we get killed."  
He motioned everyone to fall back and disappear into thin air. Lucy stared at the empty spance and walked back to Celestial. However she wasn't there, Lucy continues walking until she stopped at the place where she put Celestial. There lies a pretty bright yellowish ring. Lucy reached out and pulls it to her chest and sobbed quietly.

**_~ 3 months later~_**

Lucy trained one last time with her spirits before taking off. She looked back at the training camp. She kept Celestial's words in mind.

**_~Flashback~_**

"Lucy come here."  
Lucy obeyed and leaned in.  
"Lucy I don't have much time to live but there's a way to cure me. Go fight the enemies first and if you defeat them or they leave, I will turn into an accessory so I can recover. It can take me years to recover fully since that magic ball is a dark magic but if you really need my help, call me. Now go and -cough-..."  
Celestial layer there silently, Lucy cried and anger builds up. She felt many emotions and power welding up and then she ran to the enemies. ~Flashback ends~  
Lucy wondered what power she was secretly holding and was that the power she felt before. She knew she needs to control it or people close to her will get hurt. After thinking so much, she stopped.  
She stopped right in front of the guild Milliana joined. She stopped in Fairy Tail.


	4. Join Fairy Tail or Nah

_**Sakura:**__** Ohayo, I'm sorry that my work isn't that really good but... I will work hard to make it better!**_

_**Lucy:**__** Ara, Ganbatte Sakura chan**_

_**Sakura: LUSHEY! -running to hug Lucy-**_

_**Gray:**__** Oi, brat get away from Lucy! -stopping Sakura with his hand.-**_

_**Sakura:**__** Lushey -crying- Gray's bullying me!**_

_**Gray:**__** Ack! You brat!**_

_**Lucy:**__** Gr~ay**_

_**Gray:**__** Ack -turning slowly to see Lucy-**_

_**-Lucy's face smiled in disgust and glared-**_

_**Gray:**__** EEP!**_

_**Sakura:**__** -sticks her tongue out-**_

_**Gray:**__** You little brat!**_

-_**Gray chases Sakura-**_

_**Sakura:**__** -screaming- PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW TO MAKE MY STORY PLEASE! LUSHIE HELP!**_

* * *

Lucy stand outside of Fairy Tail and looked at it. She look down at her bracelet and smiled. She looked at Fairy Tail one last time and walked away. She stopped when she was on a quiet forest place. Lucy took a deep breath and sighed.

"When are you going to keep following me... Nor?"

"Ara I've been found out!"

"Huh? OF COURSE I'LL FIND OUT WHEN YOU'RE DRESSED IN A FREAKING... what is that?"

"Eh this is a dragon costume. Why is something wrong?"

Lucy slapped her forehead and sighed. She thought to herself, "This idiot."

"De I know you're not here to fight but I still won't forgive you! What do you want?" Lucy glared at Nor.

Nor stared at Lucy and walked toward her.

"N...nani!" Lucy started but Nor didn't stop. Nor looked at Lucy seriously while Lucy was last flustered.  
"Lucy... I love you. "

Lucy being the dense girl said, "Eh?" She said it with a confused face.

Nor chuckled, leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. In return he got a slap. Nor being an idiot laughed and tried to kiss Lucy several time.

"Oi you hentai, I'm in a hurry here so go away!"

"Hmm Fairy Tail is not good for you. Come with me."

"No, after what you did to Celestial and me! I want to you to leave NOW!" Lucy huffed and puffed. She was really annoyed now. Nor saw and started to walk away but stop and turn toward Lucy.

"Just watch, I'll make you fall in love with me!" After he said that he blew a kiss to Lucy and disappear. Lucy shuddered and screamed on the top of her lungs, "NEVER YOU HENTAI!"

Lucy regained her posture and started to walk back to Fairy Tail. She stopped and turned back. She squinted her eyes and manage to catch something flying! Her eyes widen and curiosity overwhelmed her.

"_What can it be?" (_If it's italic, it means she's thinking)

As she walked closer, she accidentally stepped on a branch.

"_Ugh why now!"_

That flying creature was startled and flew away.

"Wait! I won't hurt you!"

Lucy reached out and held out a sweet. The flying creature halted and went back. It landed in Lucy's hand and sat down to eat. Lucy brought her hand close and smiled.

"I knew it, you're a fairy!"

The fairy looked at Lucy with shy eyes and motion Lucy to follow her. Lucy, confused, followed anyway and was lead to a beautiful hidden garden. It has a pond and it was paradise. Lucy looked in admiration and danced around it playfully. She laughed and motioned the fairy to come.

"Can I keep you?"

The fairy nodded and land toward Lucy's hand.

"Hmm... you can't talk can you?"

The fairy nodded sadly but was regained with curiosity when Lucy pulled an bottle out. Lucy motioned the fairy to drink it and the fairy obeyed.

"Mhmp, h... He... Hello?"

"You can talk now!" Lucy smiled and laughed. "Do you have a name?"

"Y...yes. My name is Mute."

"Mute?"

"Yes because I was quiet and can't talk so they called me Mute."

"Well that's wasn't very nice. Can I give you an another name.?"

The fairy was shocked but answered, "Sure"

Lucy thought long and hard and had her finger on her chin. Then she snapped her finger!

"Melody!"

"M...melody? Why?"

"Because you have a nice voice." Lucy smiled cheerfully and brought Melody to her pocket.

"You should be safe here since fairies are rare." Melody nodded and Lucy talked with Melody on her going to Fairy Tail but kept personal information to herself. Melody felt happy that she made a new friend.

While they were busy talking, they were in front of Fairy Tail again. This time Lucy went in and was surprised on how wild it was.

"_Milliana was right when she said the guild was very lively but I didn't expect this lively."_

Melody in a soft voice, "Lucy, someone's looking at you"

Lucy looked around and found a beautiful white hair woman looking at her.

"Excuse me"

Fairy tail was silent and Lucy sweat dropped.

"_That was fast"_

The white haired woman introduce herself, "Hello my name is Mira and what brings you to Fairy Tail."

Lucy turn to Mira and Mira gasped. Mira started crying and everyone made a scene.

"WHO ARE YOU MAKING MIRA CRY!"

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE!"

"W... W...Wait what?"

Lucy was confused and asked Mira, "Oi, what's wrong. Why are you crying."

She turned around and saw a group of people coming toward her. Lucy turned in every direction and everyone was ganging up on her.

"_What is wrong with everyone. Milliana said everyone was nice!"_

"Tch WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! I THOUGHT FAIRY TAIL'S NICE!"

"We're nice when you don't hurt one of our family!" A pink haired man said. He was cracking his knuckles and aimed for Lucy but Lucy dodged.

"Well for your information Pinky, I never met one of you!"

Melody felled out of Lucy's pocket as Lucy dodged away from people.

"MELODY!"

Lucy tried to grab Melody but the pink haired man beat her to it.

"Hm.. so she's important to you. Huh? Since you made Mira cry, Ill make you cry then!"

"Tch, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE CRUEL! WHY WOULD SHE LIE TO ME! WHY! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME TO GO TO THIS GUILD! WHY! WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME MILLIANA!"

Lucy punched the floor and made a crack. Melody flew out and Lucy took Melody out. Lucy glared and you can see a bright glowing light surrounding Lucy's body. Lucy was very mad since she found out Milliana lied to her. Everyone around her was shocked on her outburst. Mira calmed down and saw the commotion.

"What is going on!? I'm sorry but I have mistaken you for someone else."

"DON'T GET CLOSE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU THREATEN TO HURT MELODY! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FAIRY TAIL! I HAD ENOUGH! MILLIANA SAID FAIRY TAIL WAS FUN AND FULL OF NICE PEOPLE! THIS IS A LIE! HOW DARE YOU!"

Melody touched Lucy's cheeks and said, "Lucy calm down, it's ok. I'm safe."

"Tch!" Lucy turned her head. "I'm sorry for disturbing but I'm leaving this disrespectful guild!"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything but Mira regained her composure. "W... Wait. I'm sorry. Our guild is just protective! Please forgive us."

Lucy stopped in front of the door and turned her head, "Protective or not, you don't harm other people's important friends. You guys are just cruel. I never knew why Milliana missed you."

"You know Milliana!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Hmph, that liar. She's my mom and she recommend me to come here." Lucy's hair covered her eyes and continue to speak, "That was her last wish and..." Lucy turn her full body to the guild. "She told me that you guys will be like a kind family not low life scums! Good bye!"

Lucy started leaving until someone pulled her back. A man pulled her back with tears. "Milliana's dead? That's a lie."

_"He must be Milliana's love."_

"Oh you're Milliana's first love, how's your life with your wife?" Lucy glared at him.

Mira gasped, "Wakao?"

"No it can't be!"

Lucy sighed and crouched down to Wakao. "Look I don't know the full story but she left because she didn't want to interfere with you and your fiance. Now everything's cleared up. I'm leaving! Goodbye"

The pink haired man grabbed Lucy, "Wait!"

"Now what pinky? Trying to threaten me?"

"N..no. I'm sorry."

Everyone was shocked and Mira smiled, "That's good Natsu!"

Lucy's eyes widen and look at Melody, Melody nodded and Lucy said, "You shouldn't say that to me."

Natsu apologized to Melody and Lucy smiled. "We forgive you Natsu!"

Natsu blushed but was slammed down by a giant hand. Lucy's eyes widened and trailed the hand to a small old man.

"Master I..." Mira started but Master stopped her. The master looked at Lucy and smiled.

"So you're Milliana's daughter. My, you look like her. Please reconsider. Join the guild. I'm sorry about our behavior but that dense brat is very protective of his teammates and doesn't know the limit. Please reconsider!"

Lucy look at the old man and turned around to the door.

* * *

_Will Lucy accept or will she reject it?_

**So how was it? Please review this story and maybe give me some advice on how I should improve. Yeah I made Lucy a different person and about her meeting Gray. VVVVVVVVVVVeeeeeeeeeery Soon! So review and if you don't (Eyes glint) I will come after you! LOL Look forward next time!**


	5. Mixed Emotion

_**Sakura:**__** For the people out there reading, I'm getting more and more tests in June. It's really stressful but I will try to keep writing for you guys! :D**_

_**Lucy:**__** FIGHTO!**_

_**Gray:**__** Che, excuses**_

_**Sakura:**__** Oi Ice Stripper, be careful of what's coming out of your mouth! -glares at Gray-**_

_**Gray:**__** Yea you wanna go?**_

_**-Sakura and Gray butted their head and intense battle of glares came along-**_

_**Natsu:**__** Hmph, stealing my rival! SAKURA IS A THEIF!**_

_**Lucy:**__** -smakes Natsu on the head- Don't go making up stories. Sakura is nice and don't act like Gray is a property!**_

_**Gray:**__** -blushes and scratching his head-**_

_**Sakura:**__** You liiiikkkkeee her! **_

_**Gray**__**: URUSAI!**_

_**-Gray chases Sakura-**_

_**Sakura:**__** PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND SUBSCIRBE/FOLLOW PLEASE!**_

* * *

Lucy stares at the master and the guild was silent. Seconds passed and minutes have passed. Finally someone broke the silence.

"How do I know you guys are friendly after what I saw and been through? Don't get me wrong, I forgive you guys but still..."

The master sighed, "My dear, what ever you want to think is up to you. I don't force my opinions on other. However, if you threaten or harm our family, we will go all out!

Lucy arched her eyebrows. _"Just like what they did to me."_

Lucy turned around and her the guild gasped. Lucy started to walk towards the door but someone grabbed her hand before she exited.

"Wait!"

Lucy turned around and she saw a dark raven boy who looks 2 years older than her grabbed her hand. Lucy, shocked face slowly turn into an embarrassed/annoyed face. Out of no where she brought a back and hit that boy.

"Get away from me creep!" Lucy swung the bat and made a home run!

"Ara ara, Gray's naked again." Mira smiled and glance towards Lucy. She saw Lucy blushing wildly and that gave Mira an idea. "_Ara, these two will have to get together!"_

Gray on the other hand, "ACK when did this happen!"

Lucy sweat dropped and mumble to herself, " How can you not know?"

en Gray was fully dressed, he faced Lucy seriously.

"We know we were wrong but can you please just give us a chance. You can have a free trial of our guild and you can always quit right master?"

The master nodded. "I'll make an exception for you my child. You get one month trial and then you can judge us. Deal?"

Lucy looked at them and tilted her head in confusion. "Why do I need a free trial when I'm planning to join?"

Everyone sweat dropped. Gray stuttered, "But you were going to walk out!"

"Yea because Melody went out!"

Nobody noticed the fairy leaving. Melody didn't know that Lucy was still in the guild and flew out slowly. Lucy tried to get her back but Gray pulled her back.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going to look for Melody. I'll be right back, I promise!" Lucy smiled and then left. Gray stood there with a blush on his face and scratched his head and then he smiled.

"Eww what's Ice Stripper smiling for?"

"What are you talking about Flame Breath!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Moron!"

"Idiot!"

The fight went on. Lucy was searching for Melody.

"Melody! Melody! Where are you?!"

Lucy had been looking for 3 hours and was starting to get worried. She kept looking until she notice a magic presence. Lucy sighed. _"This guy is so persistent! I told him my answer already! What is he bothering me?"_

"Why are you following me Nor?"

"Ah my love. You always seem to notice when I'm around huh? You must be in love with me!"

Lucy gave him a disgusted look and ignored him. She went back to calling out for Melody until she heard Melody. Lucy snapped her head to Nor's direction and there she saw Melody in Nor's hand whimpering, Lucy growled, "Let. Her. Go!"

Nor simply laugh. "I won't let her go until you go on a date with me." He flashed his toothy smile but Lucy snarled.

"Why should I?!"

Nor tightened his grip on Melody. "Argh, L... L...u... c...y... He...lp...m...e..."

Lucy widened her eyes and fear planted her face.

"Please don't hurt Melody! PLEASE!"

Lucy was shacking uncontrollably and flashback to Celestial. "No...No... NOOO!"

Then, two figure kicked Nor in the back and one caught Melody while the other got ready to fight. The one who caught Melody was Gray and the one who's waiting to fight was Natsu. Gray gave Melody back to Lucy and Lucy hugged Melody and held onto her tightly.

"Don't you ever leave without me again Melody!"

Melody smiled and nodded. Gray turned angrily at Nor and was really pissed.

However Natsu and Gray was about to fight Nor but Lucy stopped them. She looked at them with determined eyes and said, "It's my fight."

The two boys hesitated but they knew Lucy was right. Also they were curious about her magic. Nor stared at Lucy with a blank face while Lucy stared back.

Nor was about to attack but he stopped. He looked behind him and then back at the surprised Lucy. Her face showed her emotion or what's she trying to say. Right now, Lucy's face is saying Why did he stop?

Nor chuckled and disappeared. He frowned as he got closer to the mysterious power. Lucy lowered her guard and look back at her teammates. Lucy

smiled ,"Let's go back to fairy Tail!" Everyone complied and they all went back and found a welcome party for Lucy. Lucy wanted a yellow fairy tail mark

on her hip. (Gomen I want to change it up) She looks really happy and enjoyed herself at the party. She got use to everyone and she seems to be at

home at last. Gray and Natsu seems to be looking at Lucy a lot but Lucy never realized. What a dense idiot.

~2 hours pass~

Someone was on a balcony stretching and exhaled.

"Lucy, it's cold! Come back inside or you will get sick!"

Lucy on the balcony turned around and smiled cheerfully.

"I won't get sick that easi... ACHOO!"

Melody sweat dropped. She face palmed and slowly turned around, "Hai hai hurry and come back in."

Lucy sulked and did what Melody said. She came back in a nice room that's filled with a relaxing aroma. Lucy jumped on her bed and layed down and

played with her bracelet with a sad smile.

Melody look at Lucy curiously and flew towards Lucy.

"Lucy, you always look at the bracelet, is it something important?

Lucy nodded and covered her arms with one arm.

"Soon... I will tell you everything, Melody. Soon"

Melody flew to Lucy's face and hugged her with tears in her eyes, "I'll be waiting and soon I'll tell you about mine.'

Lucy chuckled and the two fell asleep.

* * *

**EYO! How was it guys. I know I may confuse you guys but feel free to ask me questions. People ask me privately why do I write these comments when no one will read it. Well I'm just hoping people will read it. Some people do and some people don't. However I won't just give writing things people don't like. De to answer your question: I NEVER GIVE UP! :D**


	6. Trouble in the Sea

_**Sakura:**_** OHAYO! I"M BACK! Whew, finals are over and homework are over but I have many summer homework over the summer break. :(**

_**Natsu:**_** Get moving on the story! No one wants to know about your personal life!**

_**Gray:**_** I agree with Flame brat here for once.**

_**Nastu:**_** What did you say Ice Princess?**

_**Gray:**_** You wanna go Flame Breath?**

_**Sakura:**_** Don't Mind these 2 idio- oof**

**(Gray and Natsu tackled Sakura)**

_**Sakura:**_** Hehehehehe, you readers read and review while I take care of something. (Cracking her knuckles and had a demon look on her face)**

* * *

Melody woke up with a heavenly smell. She was still half a sleep and flew to the heavenly aroma. She flew past the bed. Then the living room, then the

bathroom and then... into the kitchen. There in the kitchen, Lucy was making bacon, scrambled eggs and toasts. Lucy felt someone near her and turned

towards Melody. Lucy smiled as she saw Melody half asleep. She was just too cute!

"Good morning Melody. Why don't you wash yourself up and then I'll give you breakfast"

Melody yawned and did what she was told. She flew into the bathroom and did whatever she need to do. (Haha I'm lazy so gomen! I'll make it up

somehow!) She flew back outside to find the delicious food on the table while Lucy was cleaning up. She flew towards Lucy to help clean up but Lucy

insist that she does it.

"It's alright, I got it. Go eat your breakfast alright?"

Melody smiled and flew to eat her breakfast. Lucy soon joined after.

"Lucy what are you going to now since you joined Fairy Tail?

Melody asked as she started eating her bacon.

"Mmm I have been thinking about what to do but I need you to agree so you're not in danger."

"It's fine because I know you will save me! I recommend a job to get money! We need it for rent."

"Demo..."

Melody saw Lucy's unconvinced face.

"Then we can do simple jobs and not too much fighting then, OK?"

Lucy hesitantly agreed and off they went to Fairy Tail. As they arrived, the guild was as lively as ever. Lucy walked in and got greeted by some

members. She walked toward a counter but was stopped by Wakao. (Did I spelled it right? If not tell me) He gave her a weak smile and Lucy returned

the smile.

He must want to know about what happen to Milliana.

Wakao scratched his head shyly and couldn't bring himself to ask. Lucy chuckle.

"You want to know what happen to my mom right? "

Wakao widened his eyes and turn toward Lucy. She was smiling and was willing to tell him about her. He nodded meekly and Lucy led him to the

counter.

"My mom told me that she use to be a mage. She kept telling me stories of Fairy Tail and how crazy it was. When she was walking and learning about

Fiore, she said that a man bumped into her and made her drop all her books."

Lucy looked towards Wakao and assuming that man was him. Lucy continued,

"She didn't know what to do but the man asked her if she knew magic. Of course my mother said yes and he dragged her to Fairy Tail. They soon

became close friends and my mom fell in love with him. However, few weeks later she found out that he has an fiance and she left heartbroken. She

wanted that man to be happy and then she had me. I never met my father but I'm hoping I will. She died last year because of this mage trying to kill

me."

Lucy lowered her head and hide her eyes. She was obviously thinking about Celestial but transfer the information toward her mom.

"It's my fault that she died!"

Lucy started to cry and Melody tried to comfort Lucy but it was no use. Lucy suddenly turned her head toward the door but still tears in her eyes. She

felt a familiar presence and got up suddenly causing others to wonder what happen. They all followed Lucy and as she got close to the door, Lucy

widened her eyes.

"No it can't be!"

More tears started to form. Lucy ran and open the door. There lies two hooded figures. Lucy trembled and before she can act, Natsu acted up.

"Who are you and why did you make Lucy cry!?"

Lucy remembered how she came in and Mira started to cry and she got attacked. Lucy protected the figures with angry expression.

"You lay a hair on her. You. Will. Die."

Lucy was very frightening. Her hairs glowed and flew up a little and her body was glowing. Natsu widened his eyes towards Lucy's reaction. He saw

that she wasn't kidding at all!

"_Woah why is Lucy like that? She so protected of them. Why?"_

"My, my, my Lucy what happen to your childish behavior. Why are you so short tempered now?"

Lucy turned and now the hood was gone. Only two person remained. Julie and Lucy's childhood friend (a guy ohh ;) ) named Kirito (As you can see I

suck picking a name. Should ask you guys more often.) Lucy grinned cheerfully and hugged Julie first. Then she turn towards Kirito and as she hugged

him, many growls were heard.

"What brings you here my friend?"

When Lucy reminded the two siblings why they were here. Julie shivered while Kirito clenched his teeth. Lucy noticed and turn towards the guild.

"I'll be back, let me catch up with them."

The trio walked out and the guild was silent. Dead silent until Natsu screamed,

"I'll don't like that guy hugging Lucy, he giveme a bad feeling."

Mira laughed, "You're just jealous Natsu!"

Natsu shook his head, "No I sense a bad presence from him!"

Meanwhile Gray sat on the counter with a jealous look on his face while clenching his cup.

~ Back to Lucy~

Lucy dragged Julie and Kirito to the forest and turned back to them seriously.

"What happened!?'

Julie was scared and trembled. Kirito explained instead.

"The whole kingdom was destroyed Lucy-sama."

Lucy stared at Kirito with widen eyes and tried to deny it. She stumbled,

"This can't be happening! What about the people! ARE THEY SAFE!?"

Lucy was shaking, Kirito put his hand on her shoulders and comforted her.

"Shhh, everyone is fine. Some people were injured but most are safe."

"Where are they staying at?"

"It's OK, they are staying somewhere vet safe."

Lucy sighed in relief but was once angry,

"Who did this to my people!"

Julie walked up to Lucy and whispered, "Zeref and his 5 men. We don't know who but they were powerful in swords, air, fire, ice and one that looks normal."

Lucy flared up with anger!

"NOR! I WILL KILL YOU!"

* * *

Yikes, there will be a battle soon and tell me which fight you want to see first! Please review and thanks for taking your time to read this fanfic. I have a writer who wants to write a story with me. I will be happy to do the same with you guys. If you have any recommendations on what pairing you want then comment please. THANKS! ^^


	7. Emotionless

_**Sakura:**_ -Stretching- Hah, No more regents and it's almost summer time! I can write my fanfiction freely now!

_**Gray:**_ Haha that't if you don't get into summer school! HAHAHA

_**Sakura:**_ Su-mm-er Sc-ho-ol... NNO I DONT WANT TO GO! -starting to cry- sniff- I know I'm dumb but I don't want to go to summer school!

_**Gray:**_ Ack, Lucy and Erza will kill me! Please stop crying! You won't go to summer school, you will go to the... beach and... and...

_**Natsu:**_ Oi Ice Princess fight me!

_**Gray:**_ Not now Flame Breath!

_**Natsu:**_ What did you say -Sees Sakura crying and smirked- Hehehehe you made Sakura cry.

_**Gray:**_ -slowly turning towards Natsu- What are you going to do?

_**Natsu:**_ -smirks- HEY LUCY!

_**Lucy:**_ Huh? Natsu, why are you on the floor bruised?

_**Natsu:**_ Gray... Sakura... Crying...

_**Lucy:**_ Eh?

_**Gray:**_ Ahahahaha, Sakura was so happy that her tests are over she's crying out of happiness!

_**Lucy:**_ Really? Then why is Sakura crying and she doesn't look happy?

_**Sakura:**_ -Sees Lucy and runs to her- LUSHEY I DON"T WAN TO GO TO SUMMER SCHOOL! Gray said I will go to summer school and I won't have fun anymore!

_**Lucy:**_ Gr~ay -smile evily and chases after Gray-

_**Sakura:**_ Review and follow please :D

_**Gray:**_ Weren't you crying you brat!

* * *

**Previously:**

_Lucy sighed in relief but was once angry,_

_"Who did this to my people!"_

_Julie walked up to Lucy and whispered, "Zeref and his 5 men. We don't know who but they were powerful in swords, air, fire, ice and one that looks normal."_

_Lucy flared up with anger!_

_"NOR! I WILL KILL YOU!"_

* * *

Lucy heaved. She waited for Julie and Kirito.

"I'm going back to the ocean. I can't accept this anymore. Nor this calls for war!"

~rustle rustle~

Lucy put Julie behind her back and got into a stance along with Kirito.

"Stop pushing Flame Brat!"

"You're the one who's pushing Ice Princess!"

Natsu and Gray came out of the bush and tumbled onto Lucy's feet.

Lucy had this (I don't know how you call the angry sign on their head so I'll just call it a tick. Tell me if you know.) annoyed tick.

"How long were you there and why are you eavesdropping on us!?"

Gray got up and dusted his pants, "Melody felt left out so we came to fetch you when all of a sudden, you said you will return to the ocean and you called war on Nor?"

Natsu got up, "Just what is going on?"

Lucy lowered her head, "It's personal so I appreciate it if you won't tell anyone. I'm taking a mission and it may take a long time so I might not even come back."

Natsu stared at Lucy, "We can come with you!"

Lucy looked away, "No you can't. This is my mission. I fulfill it myself!"

"Why are you pushing us away? Why can't you let us help you"

Lucy looked at Gray shocked but face the floor.

"Two of my closest family member died because I got them involved. If I got you guys involved, who knows what happen! So please just let it be."

Gray covered his eyes with his hair and turn around. Lucy looked away in sadness but called out to Gray,

"If I do need help, I'll send someone to you guys."

Gray just kept walking and Natsu followed. Silence wavered around and suddenly Melody popped out and hugged Lucy's face.

"I thought you were going to abandon me!"

Lucy remained silent and turn towards Melody with a sad expression.

"Melody, I'm going on a dangerous mission and I can't involve you in this. I need you to stay with the guild."

Melody face was shocked but started crying.

"NO I WANNA STAY WITH YOU LUCY! I"M TOO SCARED! PLEASE DON"T LEAVE! YOU WERE MY FIRST FRIEND!"

Lucy comforted Melody with a pained expression and started to cry,

"I don't want to leave but it's my duty, I will come back I promise. I won't leave you here alone! Just wait for me okay?"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky Promise!"

Lucy and Melody pinky promised and Melody flew back to the guild glumly.

Julie went up to Lucy and squeezed her shoulder. Lucy turned with a pained expression but after a few seconds, it turned into a emotionless expression.

"Let's go."

Julie and Kirito followed and both jumped into the ocean chanting

"I want to be a mermaid!"

The trio's body shined and then their legs were wrapped together with this cloth and as it slowly unwrapped, tails appeared. They all dived into the water and Julie led Lucy to their broken home.

Lucy looked at it with an emotionless face,and turned around.

"Where are the others?"

"In this cave, here follow me."

Julie knew that Lucy needs to be emotionless to be strong. It pains her to know that Lucy is keeping her feelings inside deeply. They swam a couple minutes until they were led into a secret passage underground. It was well hidden and made sure nobody saw them. To be safe, Lucy chanted an illusion spell to make it seem like they went somewhere else.

"In here Lucy."

Lucy nodded and went inside the passage, Kirito followed and soon Julie. Inside the cave was dark and many obstacles. Lucy reminded Kirito and Julie to put traps in case of intruders. When they started to see a dim of light, Lucy swam quickly to see her families. When she reached the light, she saw everyone there!

Lucy sighed in relief. Everyone stared at hr and swam towars her to give her a hug!

"LUCY SAMA!"

Lucy was squeezed with hugs and kisses but it soon stopped when someone barked,

"Don't kill our princess, she's the only royal family we have!"

Everyone sadly let go and as they gave Lucy some space, Lucy's eyes soften. It was Milianna. Lucy swam towards her and hugged her.

Lucy looked up, "I missed you Milianna!"

Milianna smiled and nodded. They both parted and Lucy was in a serious mode.

"Does anybody know why Nor attacked?"

Everyone looked down but Milianna spoke up,

"He wanted what we have special."

"He wanted families, money, happiness?"

"No You Lucy"

Lucy eyes widened.

"This is why he attacked, because of me?"


	8. Given Up

_**Sakura:**_ Hey we have a guest here! Poppyflower of Stormclan here is an awesome writer. I believe she's a starter. Correct me if I'm wrong. Check our

her page and follow her!

_**Poppyflower of Stormclan:**_ Wow, Nor really does love Lucy. Hehe, Gray, Natsu, you have a rival! *taunts them with a smirk on face* *result, they

chase me around the guild*

**_Gray: _**Why you brat! You're even worse than Sakura!

_**Poppyflower of Stormclan:**_ERZA! HELP!

_**Erza:**_ Gray... *emits evil aura*

_**Gray:**_ I-I'm s-s-sorry.

_**Poppyflower of Stormclan:**_ Hehe, that's what you get Gray! Anyways, great story, Sakura! Keep up the great work!

_**Sakura:**_ Hahaha thx and now Gray I have an ally! Beat that Ice Princess

_**Gray:**_ Did I ever tell you I hate your guts brat!

_**Sakura:**_ -motions Gray to look behind him-

_**Gray:**_ -Turns and see Erza and Lucy- Gulp [BOOM CRASH MEOW BOOM]

_**Poppyflower of Stormclan and Sakura:**_ Review and Follow. Now on with the story!

* * *

Lucy was shocked. _"Nor did this because of me. It's all my fault"_

Lucy's face is really easy to read, Milianna put one hand on her shoulder, Lucy slowly turned around and backed away in fear.

"No, don't come close. I'll hurt you, (Milliana just came closer) Stop. Please STOP!"

A bright light from Lucy came out and shine across the room blinding everyone. Lucy swam out of the hiding place. Milianna stood in place, shocked, "That girl... no it can't be... her power..."

Julie went up to Milianna with concern, "What's wrong?"

Milianna stood in shocked and look at Julie seriously, "GO AFTER LUCY. SHE'S IN DANGER. SHE HAVE THE LEGENDARY MERMAID POWER. IF SHE

DIES BECAUSE OF SOMEONE, THEY GAIN POWER! GO AFTER HER!"

Julie obeyed and swam to Lucy. However, Lucy is gone. Julie tried calling out to her but no one responded and the ocean was silent. Julie only have one option.

She knows it's too soon to ask for help but there's no choice. Julie swam full speed and chanting, "I want to be human!" to the surface. A bright light circle around her and a cloth unwrapped the tail. Julie ran to the surface and ran towards the direction of her only hope.

~At Fairy Tail~

The guild was silent and Mira looked at Gray then Natsu then Melody. Gray was just sitting at a table doing nothing with a scary aura. Natsu was trying to make Gray to fight

him to lighten the mood. Melody, well she's sulking and muttering how Lucy's gone. All of a sudden, BAM! The guild door swang open. Everyone's attention

focused towards the door. A figure is seen, Natsu and Gray got up instantly and picked up their combat stance. There standing in the doorway is Nor. (Hahaha

did you guys think it was Julie?)

"Is Lucy here?" Nor scanned the room to search for Lucy.

"What do you want!" Natsu spat. "Last time we met, you tried to hurt her and her friend!"

Nor tsked, "Ara ara but that's what you did, didn't you?"

Natsu got silent. Gray walked up to Nor with both hands in his pocket.

"She forgave us. She didn't forgive you!"

Silence overcame and Gray and Nor had an intense staring contest for minutes. When Natsu was about to say something, Julie appeared. As Julie came to a

halt to catch her breath, when she looked up, she saw Nor. Anger filled her eyes and she tried to strike Nor with her combat skills. Nor just dodged and smiled,

"You think you can beat me?"

"What have you done to Lucy!? YOU DESTROYED OUR HOME AND NOW WHAT DO WANT WITH LUCY!?"

Julie heaved with anger while the others look at her in surprised. Gray was the one to recover.

"What happen to Lucy? Is she alright?"

Nor laughed, "What did I do to her? I wanted to express my love for her. Now tell me where is she or I will finish you all!" Nor glared but no one was affected

except Melody. Melody whimpered and Nor looked at the corner of his eyes.

"Ahh, so Lucy left her little precious friend here?" He reached his hand to grab Melody But Natsu beat him to it. Natsu's fists were on flame after he put Melody

in Mira's care.

"You dare hurt Lucy's friend again? I won't forgive you and you will finish us all? That's..."

"My Line!" Natsu turn to Gray as Gray finish his sentence.

Erza smiled and looked at Nor, "You will be crushed by US!" She sent her death glare at Nor but he wasn't affected. Nor snapped his finger and Fang, Icicle,

Airnet, and Swert came in a flash.

"Natsu, you take Fang. Gray, you take Icicle, Wendy, you take Airnet. Erza, you take Swert and I'll take Nor!"

Everyone nodded, not surprised that Julie knew their names but Nor smirked at Julie, "You think you can beat me?"

Julie glared, "Of course."

"Well... let's get right to it then" Everyone dashed towards each other and clashed among each other.

Master just watch with a calm expression.

Natsu punched Fang but Fang punched back. They were equally matched. Natsu ran toward Fang and yelled, "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Fang dodged but

was grazed a little from the fire. Natsu smirked," What's wrong, cat got your to- Augh!" Fang threw fire bomb at Natsu and Natsu fell and slid on the floor.

"WHAT NATSU HAVE BEEN HIT! THAT GUY FANG IS PROBABLY STRONGER THAN NATSU!"

Natsu struggle to get up but at the same time Gray was struggling with Icicle and they were also evenly matched. Gray weakened Icicle's defense and try to stab Icicle in the

stomach but got hit instead.

"Lucy's dead."

Icicle said with an emotionless face and Gray's widen. Gray weakened his defense a little.

"GRAY LOOK OUT!"

Icicle took the chance to hit Gray again after he weakened his defense. At the same time, Wendy struggled a bit with Airnet but jump back and ran towards Airnet to give her

a "Roar of the Wind Dragon" However, right when Wendy was about to do the attack up close, Airnet jumped and appeared behind Wendy and knocked her. Erza

didn't reequip yet because she wants to see her enemy's power and then rely on her armors. She ran full speed screaming with her sword out and try to attack

her opponent. Swert took his sword out in a flash and blocked Erza's impact without showing any struggles. Erza was shocked to see that someone can

withstand it.

"Uso, how can you withstand it?" Erza asked in horror.

Swert used this as an opportunity to attack her. Erza was sent flying to the wall. Julie looked at Nor in disgust,

"Why did you do this!? Why do you have top ruin Lucy's life. She just wanted to join Fairy Tail, A guild where her mother previously been!"

Everyone looked at Julie in a shocked expression and then replaced with sadness.

As Julie struggle to fight, Nor attacked Julie, knowing that she wasn't use to land. He kicked her and she landed on the floor with an "Oof"

"Hm... Nice story about that dead women. It's interesting and I want my Lucy! So if you don't give her to me!" Nor push Julie back and stepped on her chest, and pointed the

word at her neck,

"Then I might as well kill you. Too bad, you tried saving Lucy but let me tell you, she's gone." His eyes showed no emotion and looked very serious.

At the same time, Julie, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Erza was on the floor and the 5 evil men have at least a weapon to finish the 5 people on the floor.

Everyone were thinking the same thing, "Lucy's dead?" Everyone was too shocked to move.

Suddenly, Nor smirked, "Ah are you here to finish them off?"

Nor then turned towards the guild door and his eyes widened!

* * *

What could have happened? Who is this mysterious person and please comment below which fight do you want to see first! Also any ideas for this story or another, comment below. Please review and follow! ^^ Until next time, Ja Ne!


	9. Hero?

_**Sakura:**_ Yo guys what's up! ^^ The story kinda not make sense but it's getting juicy!

_**Gray:**_ -All beat up-

_**Sakura:**_ -cover her mouth with a smirk- Ara Gray what happen? Did you get beat up by Natsu?

_**Gray:**_ Grrrr it's your fault!

_**Sakura:**_ -innocent eyes- What did I do?

_**Gray:**_ -Got up- YOU LITTLE BRA~ -Falls on the floor-

_**Lucy:**_ Gray if you bully Sakura one more time, I won't forgive you!

_**Sakura:**_ Ne Lucy.

_**Lucy:**_ Hmm?

_**Sakura:**_ Can you be my mom and adopt me? -Gave Lucy the most adorable face ever-

_**Lucy:**_ KYAAA You're so cute! Yes I'll be your mom! XD

_**Gray:**_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You little brat! Come here!

_**Sakura:**_ Okasan gotta go, otosan is chasing after me! Bai

_**Gray:**_ -blush- You little brat!

_**Sakura:**_ REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND I DON"T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

_**~Previously~**_

"Then I might as well kill you. Too bad, you tried saving Lucy but let me tell you, she's gone." His eyes showed no emotion and looked very serious.

At the same time, Julie, Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Erza was on the floor and the 5 evil men have at least a weapon to finish the 5 people on the floor.

Everyone were thinking the same thing, "Lucy's dead?" Everyone was too shocked to move.

Suddenly, Nor smirked,

"Ah are you here to finish them off?"

Nor then turned towards the guild door and his eyes widened!

* * *

A gust of smoke appeared and everyone's attention turn towards the door. Suddenly, a shadow can be seen and a figure appeared.

Everyone in Fairy Tail gasped! Wakao started crying and Julie stared in confusion.

"Why are you here?"

The figure looked around and found Julie under Nor. She grabbed Nor and threw him to the side of the wall. She helped Julie up while others are in shocked.

"Did you find her yet?"

Julie shook her head, "No I'm sorry."

The figure sighed. "This girl is so troublesome."

Julie dusted her self and put one hand on her hip.

"When are you going to say hi to your guild members, Milliana?"

"Hahaha, gomen, gomen. Yo! How you guys doing?"

Milliana smiled with a short salute. Everything was silent and then Wakao started to walk. Milliana saw him and smiled softly.

"Hey Wakao, I'm not a ghost. I will explain things later so please cooperate with me and Julie!"

"Milliana, who's in charge of..." She looks around and back to Milliana, "You know where?"

Milliana looked in confusion but understood what she meant, "Kirito is handling it. I can trust your brother right?"

Julie nodded , "On your way, did you find Lucy?"

Milliana shook her head, "This stubborn girl!"

Nor regained conscious, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little mini conversation but Lucy's dead. I've been telling you this many times."

"If she's dead why would you want her!"

"Because I want to gaze at her face and keep her with me." Nor smiled and hugged himself, "Ahhh she's so adorable, I just want to hug and kiss her all day!"

The whole guild went cold and all thought the same thing, _"Disgusting"_

Suddenly everyone except of course, the 5 evil people were caught in a magical rope.

"URGHHH! What is this!?"

"It's a magical rope that seals your magic"

"So why is this thing so freaking tight!?"

"Natsu, set the rope on fire!"

"I can't you stupid Ice Princess, my magic is seal and stop coming closer to me!"

"Like I want to be any closer to you, you idiot!"

"You idiots, stop fighting. do you even know the situation!"

"Master!"

"Urgh, -cough- -cough- Sorry children, I've just recovered and this is the time to take my medicine but I don't have it with me!"

Master is full in pain and all the magic have been sealed. Nor laughed at the sight.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Look at you pathetic weaklings, this is fairy Tail? Pathetic!"

Swert went up to him, "Boss let's kill them now!"

Nor looked at Swert and smiled. "Sure thing Swert. But let's attack together right now!"

Everyone agreed and the Fairy Tail members widen their eyes. Airnet, Swert, Nor, Icicle, Fang surrounded them and put their hands out. Everyone closed their eyes and waited for the impact.

"Alright, when I count to three, fire. ONE... TWO... THREEEEEE...!"

Everyone fired and boom, the guild exploded and smoke and dust surrounded the collapsed guild.

Nor smiled in triumph but widened his eyes at his sight.

The guild was alive and they were shocked too on how they were alive. Milliana smirked and laugh.

Julie look towards Milliana, "What's so funny, Milliana?"

The guild turned towards Milliana with confusion. Milliana looked up and nodded her head straight in front of her.

"Look who's here?"

Everyone follow the direction Milliana was looking at, there was a figure, a woman, Lucy.

She protected everyone with her shield by standing in front of them. She had a angry look on her face.

"Lucy" Gray whispered her name and watched her in awe, Lucy was glowing and she looked stunning. "Nor, What do you think you're doing?"

Lucy glared at Nor and smirked when she saw that he was shocked.

"Oh, cat got your tongue now?"

Nor chuckled , "Interesting."

"Milliana, what the hell are you doing here? They now know that I lied to them and who's protecting them right now?"

She said as she put the medicine into the Master's mouth and gave him water to swallow. Master nodded in appreciation.

Milliana smiled, "Oh you know already. Stop pretending you don't know."

Lucy Chuckled, "Yeah, yeah!"

"Huh?"

The whole guild was really confused.

"Hey are you guys talking in a code or something like a ninja?"

Natsu asked and when he said the word ninja, he daydreamed about ninjas.

Milliana chuckled, "That's for you to find out. Say mind cutting us loose Lucy?"

Lucy chuckled, "Oh you know me so well but I can't cut it right now because they can attack and I can protect you guys better this way."

Milliana sighed and slouched, "Well, take care and go kick their mmph!"

Julie covered Milliana's mouth quickly. People look in confusion.

"Milliana tends to swear or curse when she gets serious. Heheheh"

Everyone sweat dropped but turned back to Lucy. Gray looked at Lucy worried but was surprised when she walk towards him and Natsu.

"Hey I'm sorry about before. I'll tell everything but I have to defeat these guys alright?"

Natsu and Gray were lost in words and looked straight at her chocolate brown eyes. There was pain, angry and many emotions swirling inside. All they

could do was nod. Lucy got back up and her back was faced towards Nor.

"Melody, I know you're there and I spoke to your parents somehow. I'll explain later but you have powers correct?"

Melody slowly came out from the ceiling and flew to Lucy. She nodded.

"I'm sorry for not telling you."

Lucy smiled, "Hey I didn't tell you mine so it's fair. Now go protect them" She pointed toward a clump of people together."

Melody smiled cheerfully and nodded. "Yes!"

Lucy turn towards Nor with a smile.

"-sigh- I haven't been in a fight in a while. Wanna go Nor? Oh and you 4 too. I gotten better since the day you attacked me!

"Hmm... Can you handle us?"

Nor raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy went into a fighting stance and smirked.

"BRING IT ON!"

* * *

**EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! HOW WAS IT?! I think it was okay, not to shabby right? Hehehehe but feel free to review or msg about anything you don't like and wish for me to change. Also if you have any ideas on writing a story but too shy, I can help you but you'll get the credits. Sooo... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Savior

**akura:** Ohayo minna! I'm so excited on this chapter, I was really looking forward for this fight. Hehehe maybe I should torture Natsu and Gray a bit in this chapter. -evil laugh-

**_Natsu:_** O-o-oi, Sakura can be scary.

**_Gray:_** You don't say.

**_Sakura:_** Aww two little babies are scared of a girl. HAHAHAHA!

**_Gray:_** You want to go!?

**_Natsu:_** No She's fighting with me!

**_Gray:_** Go get your own rival!

**_Sakura:_** -pulls Gray shirt- Please don't hurt my otosan please.

**_Gray and Natsu:_** Otosan?

**_Sakura:_** Lucy's my okasan and Nastu's my otosan.

**_Gray:_** What I thought I was your otosan!

**_Natsu:_** No I'm better than you! HAHAHA

-Gray tackles Natsu and... war happened-

**_Sakura:_** No flames and review please

**_Previously:_**

Lucy turns towards Nor with a smile.

"-Sigh- I haven't been in a fight in a while. Wanna go Nor? Oh and you 4 too. I gotten better since the day you attacked me! Lucy stretched her arm and cracked her knuckles.

"Hmm... Can you handle us?"Nor raised an eyebrow.

Lucy went into a fighting stance and smirked.

"BRING IT ON!"

Lucy was surrounded by the gangs. They were standing in a stance but no movements were made. The guild sat there and can only watch as their nakama's fighting... ish?

Milliana's eyes were sparkling with delight. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Why are you so happy to see Lucy fight?" Gray asked in wonder.

Milliana turned towards Gray, "Because I want to see how she trained with Celestial. I hope she got stronger!"

"Who's Celestial?"

Milliana and Julie sweat dropped and looked at each other and then fidgeted and sweated nervously, "Umm... no-no-body particular. Oh look Lucy's starting! AHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone looked at Milliana and Julie in suspicion but focused their attention on Lucy anyway.

Lucy sensed the gang's presence and relaxed herself. _"Remember what Celestial taught you. Relax and sense their presence."_

Airnet seems very eager to fight so she ran towards Lucy's back. She was getting ready to blow when Lucy disappeared and reappeared behind Airnet and kicked her but Airnet dodged. As Airnet dodged, Lucy jump and spun her other leg to kick Airnet. Airnet blocked it with her arm and struggled to defend herself. Swert saw this as opportunity and took out his sword and swung it towards Lucy. Lucy saw at the corner of her eyes and blocked with a clang! Lucy had metals around her wrists and used that to stop Swert's sword from piercing her. The guild was surprised on how Lucy can defend and attack at the same time. Lucy smiled and attack the two but jumped back with a slide.

"Hmm... Interesting."

As Lucy landed, Fang breathe hot fire out and Lucy didn't notice until she saw Fang. She was caught in surprise. Her eyes widened as the fire reached near her..

"LLLLUUUUUUCCCCCCCCYYYYYYY!"

The whole guild shouted her name.

BOOM!

There was a huge explosion where Lucy was standing. Smoke was everywhere and Lucy wasn't there. All there was, were ashes on the floor.

Gray widened his eyes, "LUCY!"

Fang turn towards the guild and gave them his evil victorious smile. Soon, a shadow was behind him and punched him. People looked at Nor in surprise.

"HEY I DON"T WANT MY LUCY IN ASHES!"

"Who's in ashes?"

Everyone turn toward the voice and there on the other side of where she was standing was Lucy holding one arm, slightly scorched and holding the pain. Fang smirked on how strong Lucy is. Gray breathes out in relief.

"Look don't hold back or I won't forgive you. Fight me until I die!"

Lucy looked at her opponents with a serious face.

Nor smirked, "Alright, don't change your mind though."

Lucy chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm not a coward so..." She motion with her unharmed arm to come. "Fight me."

As on cue, all 5 people jump into the air and got ready to attack Lucy. (They are going to attack altogether but let me just explain) In the air, Airnet was about to attack Lucy with a powerful wind, Fang and Icicle will mix their flames and ice with the wind and Swert will be prepare to send his swords into the deadly tornado. Then Nor will use the same magic he use that hurt Celestial on Lucy. As they were going to attack, Milliana suddenly widened her eyes, "LUCY NOOOOOOOOOOO!" tears started to form and stream down her face.

"Milliana what's wrong?"

Everyone look at Milliana and see her paled and feared.

"Th...That... magic... Ze...Zeref...How? No. LUCY STOP! PLEASE NO LUCY! YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT! YOU WILL DIE, STOP!"

Milliana couldn't control herself. She tried freeing herself from the ropes but failed. Instead, her wrists started to bleed. Julie tried calming her down but it didn't work.

"Julie what's wrong with Milliana. What is she saying about Zeref?"

Julie shook her head, "I don't know..."

Lucy was struggling to dodge the attack and attack at the same time but she knew she had to comfort Milliana. She was the only one who could do it. As she dodges her opponents' attacks, she screamed.

"MILLIANA! WAKE UP! I'M NOT WEAK ANYMORE, LEARN TO TRUST ME! I'LL BE FINE!"

Milliana clenched her eyes and try to sink Lucy's words inside. She breathes in and out repeating what Lucy said and when she was calming down, she heard Lucy cries. She looked up immediately. She sees Lucy on the floor and the 5 people ganging up on her. While Lucy was comforting Milliana, The 5 people saw this as an opportunity to attack. Lucy struggles to stand but Swert slashed her legs a little making a deep wound. Gray and Natsu growled Fang smiled, "Well, since Swert can finish you, I'll finish the rest."

He walked towards the guild and Lucy widened her eyes, "No, please! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! STAY AWAY FROM THEM PLEASE! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! PLEASE... Don't kill them"

Lucy pleaded while crying. She looked towards Nor with a nasty look, "You took away my parents right? You took away Celestial. What else do you want from me!"

Nor looked away with an emotionless face and motion Fang to do his job.

"You do know that the little pesky fairy can't withstand Fang's fire attack. She does have the magic to protect but her magic isn't that strong. She will die along with the guild."

Lucy tried to stand but fails. She looks at the guild with guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry! I should have untied you guys! I'm sorry for being weak!"

The guild watch in horror as Swert kicks Lucy on the side and Fang walking toward them.

Swert seemed to mutter something to Lucy and Lucy's face paled and looked shock. Tears streamed.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE LUCY CRY! LET ME GO!"

Fang got ready to send the death blow until he asked the guild, "Anything else to say?"

Silence. Only Lucy's cries and Natsu heaving were only heard.

"No? Fine"

He released his power he has been saving and send it towards the guild. The whole guild clenched their eyes and waited for the blow.

BOOM!

The room was filled with smoked. The guild who waited the death blow didn't receive it. Everyone open their eyes to see that they were untied. Everyone looked up and was astonished and shocked when they saw who received the blow instead. It was Melody, supposed to be Melody but she didn't receive the blow. Melody opened her eyes slowly and can only stare in they can see is Lucy standing there with burnt skin and torn clothes. She then started to fall forward.

"Lucy!"

Gray and Natsu ran to catch Lucy and caught her right when she was about to fall on the hard floor.

Lucy smiled and touches both boys' cheeks, "Hahaha made it on time. You guys are alright right?" She smiled weakly. She started feeling the pain and clench her eyes.

"WENDY! HEAL HER NOW!"

"I got it Gray!"

Milliana crouched toward Lucy as Lucy whispered something in her ear. Millina turned around with a very angry look. Everyone can see her veins popping out.

"Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, let's fight! Same rivals/opponents alright?"

"Wait what about Lucy?"

"I'm fine, I can heal myself just not as good as Wendy. Heheheh"

Everyone was full anger on how they hurt their nakama but wonder why Lucy's so calm.

"Then let's carry out this fight and end it!"

Everyone walked to their rivals and glared at each other. Milliana walked toward Nor,

"You would go this far to get Lucy and hurting her too! You're heartless!"

Nor chuckled, "Hey Lucy said it herself, not to hold back!"

"YOU MONSTER!"

Erza glared as Swert, "What did you say to Lucy?"

Swert smiled and stepped closer, "I said that everybody's death would be just like Celestial and her parents. Dead and she was unable to do anything as she watches her loved ones fall to death. It was her fault that she was weak. It was fun watching her expression."

"You're disgusting!"

Natsu and Gray both walked up to Fang and Icicle.

"We won't hold back anymore! You hurt our nakama and you're going to pay!"

"Interesting!"

Wendy walked cautiously to Airnet while Airnet spoke,

"Ooo a little girl is going to fight me. I was hoping for Lucy but I guess you'll do"

"Please don't underestimate me!"

Everyone is engage to battle while Lucy's wounds are still tended. Lucy tries to get up, ignoring her friends' protest but failed.

She face Nor with a pained face, obviously trying to hide the pain. "Nor, I'll fight you!"  
"Lucy!"

"Milliana, consider it as an order!"

Lucy glanced at Milliana with a serious expression but Milliana look away.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I promise your parents to protect you no matter what!"

Lucy looked at Milliana intensely while Milliana stared back. Lucy smirked and gave up, "Fine I trust you but if you're injured, I don't care how small it is. I'm fighting. Got it?"

Milliana smiled, "Yosh, promise"

Lucy finally slumped back and her pain on her side increased. Suddenly purple magic was surrounding her side.

"Aghhhh! -pant- -pant- Aghhh!

"Lucy what's wrong!?"

Lucy looked away from Mira and glared at Nor. "YOU! What did you do to me! Aghh"

Lucy clutched her side and was sweating furiously. Nor chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Lucy clenched and tried to subside the pain and make an "I'm okay" face but failed desperately. She looks toward her friends who are beginning to fight, trying to hide the pain.

"Look guys, why don't we play a game?"

"Lucy... don't tell me..."

Julie looked at Lucy in a curious way. Lucy nodded, "Yep that game."

Milliana closed her eyes and exhaled, "Fine Lucy, whatever you say."

"Wait what game!" cried Natsu.

Julie started to explain, "More of a deal. A winner and a loser and consequences. Lucy made up this game. Basically she's saying defeat everyone and she'll tell you everything truthfully. If you are about to be beat up, Lucy will surrender herself to Nor. Something like that, right Lucy?"

"Ha Aghh Ha... Right Julie. So deal?"

"What! There is no way we are giving you up!"

"You don't have a choice! Take it or I'll surrender now!"

Everyone hesitated. They all watch Lucy holding in the pain and breathing heavily. Gray couldn't watch it any longer.

"Why?"

Lucy look up towards Gray and smile, "Don't you feel more pressure and challenged that way. That way you can fight for something."

Gray sees Lucy trembling in pain but she really did try to hide it but not doing a very good job.

"Fine, deal."

Everyone looked toward Gray and Natsu understood, "I understand. I agree with Squinty eyes for once."

"What did you say Droopy eyes!"

"Deal!"

Wendy and Erza agreed while Milliana shrugged.

Lucy pointed her index finger out with her thumb out like pointing a gun in the air, "Let's win!"

"YEAH!"

Lucy whispered to Julie to carry her to a room to treat her injury. Julie nodded and carried Lucy to the room. As Julie closed the door, Lucy stop hiding that she's in pain and collapsed on the floor suffering alone.

"Lucy!"

"Shhh... Don't let them hear you!"

Lucy whispered in pain and Julie could only nod with horror and tears in her eyes.


	11. Big Battle

**_Sakura:_** HELLO! I'm glad to see you enjoy this! I wrote a lot but I split it up into shorter ones. I will promise you a longer one!

**_Gray:_** Why is Lucy hurt?

_**Natsu:**_ I won't forgive you for this!

_**Sakura:**_ Ahaha uhh... um... (Looking for help)

_**Natsu:**_Lucy and Erza's not here so don't worry. It wont hurt a bit.

_**Sakura:**_ Daddy help me! WAHHHHH (Running towards Gray)

_**Gray: **_(suprised) There there, Daddy will defeat this stupid monster

_**Natsu: **_NANI!

_**Sakura:**_ (sticks her tongue out) Review please!

* * *

Lucy held her side in pain and the purple magic kept growing. Lucy then put a hand to her side and chanted a spell to decrease the presence of the magic so

others won't know. She try to get rid of the dark magic but it never worked.

In return the pain grew and she was getting weaker at the moment, finally turned towards Julie,

"Don't tell anyone about this. Tell them I'm fine and I'm resting but keep me updated on the fight. Alright?" Lucy's eyes softened, "It's alright Julie. I'm fine."

Julie couldn't stop crying and muffling her own cry. She nodded but kept crying. Lucy crept toward her ignoring the pain and hugs Julie with one arm. Julie

snuggles closer for warmth. (Haha making them like lovers but nope not this

time :P) After several minutes have passed, Julie got up and open the door. She look back at Lucy to make sure. Lucy gave her a smile and as soon as Julie was

out of sight, Lucy crawled on the floor, withering in pain. She then look

up with murderous eyes, "I will kill you Nor!" Julie received many glances and Julie everything just as Lucy told her to.

_**-Back to the fight-**_

Tensions grew until Milliana made the first move. She ran towards Nor and try to attack him straight up. Nor just dodged. Milliana grew frustrated but remains in

her composure. Meanwhile with Gray and Natsu,

"Why do I have to fight with droopy eyes!?"

"What did you say squinty eyes?!"

Gray and Natsu glared at each other with sparks in their eyes while Fang and Icicle sweat dropped.

Fang and Icicle felt left out, "Oi oi we're still here ya know?"

Apparently Gray and Natsu didn't hear them and continue fighting. Fang tremble with anger and finally Fang exploded.

"YOU STUPID PIECE OF TRASH! WE'RE HERE YA KNOW! TAKE US SERIOUSLY!"

Icicle looked away in a monotone, "Please don't involve me with your kind."

"What did you say! You stupid Popsicle face!"

"Shut up Flame brat!"

Gray and Natsu stopped stretching each others check but didn't let go, and look toward Fang and Icicle fighting.

"Ne Erza, don't you think Fang and Icicle are like Natsu and Gray?"

"WENDY HOW DARE YOU PUT US WITH THOSE UGLY GARBAGE!"

"Who you calling ugly garbage, you stupid brats!."

Erza turned around and glare at the four.

"Are you guys fighting like immature brats!"

Gray and Natsu immediately link each others arms and did a dance saying they're best friends and they're not fighting. Fang just laughed, "Look at those idiots!

Hah -Ack-"

Fang was knocked down by Erza and she put one leg on top of him, glaring with a scary aura.

"Why are you laughing!"

Fang shrieked and crawled back screaming "Demon! Monster! "

Erza had an angry tick while listening to Fang's insults.

"Cut it out!"

She started chasing Fang with a sword.

The whole guild sweat dropped, "Somehow they forgot they were in the middle of a fight, huh master."

Master looked away in embarrassment. "Those brats..."

Anyway while Erza beat up the 4 boys into pulp and tied them up together, and went back to her opponent. Swert sweat dropped as she look to her

left where the 4 boys are unconscious and tied up.

"Oi oi didn't you take it too far?"

Erza grumbled, "Hypocrite"

Swert growled and the two rivals glared at each other with murderous aura. Finally Swert took her sword out and pointed at Erza,

"Come!"

That one word made Erza leap into the air and the two rival fought each other seriously. So serious that all the others stop fighting just to watch.

"O..oi your demon is crazy!"

"Aye!"

"Shhhh she'll hear you!"

Icicle look toward the trios and mutter, "Idiots"

"What did you say Popsicle!"

"That's my word! You can't steal it from me!"

"Shut up Flame breath!"

"You wanna go ice princess!"

Then two shadows covered the 4 idiots, they stopped fighting and slowly turn to the people shadowing them.

"Er...Erza. Y..Yo..."

"Sw...Swert. what's wrong? Heheh"

Erza and Swert a deadly aura and started beating the 4 morons up. After they were done, they smile to each other,

"Hmm... we have a lot of things in common Erza."

"Hmm interesting. But I'm not heartless and weak like you."

"Hmph let's figure that out then shall we?"

Erza and Swert engaged in battle but it looks as if they were having fun. Now let's get back to Milliana and Nor. While the whole incident with Erza and the

others, Milliana kept attacking but Nor just dodged. Now she's gasping

for breath.

"Tsk, dammit!"

Nor just stand there with a bored face.

Meanwhile with Wendy, she was slightly hurt, same goes for Airnet. Airnet smirked, Heh you're not that bad."

"I did tell you not to underestimate me"

Airnet sucked in air, "Then I won't hold back!" She exhaled it hard, the deadly wind destroyed everything in its path and Wendy's next. Wendy sucked in the

tornado and smile.

"ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!"

Airnet widened her eyes, "Dragon Slayer!?"

She was then hit and flew back to the wall. However instead of getting up, she looked at Wendy with tears, "Are you a dragon slayer?"

Wendy nodded in confusion, "Yes why?"

"Are you... perhaps you're m- agh!"

Airnet suddenly was kicked back and her lovely ocean blue hair became red. She looked up to see Nor standing in front of her.

"Airnet, I'm saving your life here!"

He warned Airnet while Airnet looked sad. She look toward Wendy with a sad expression but was replaced with her cold face. Natsu look with a horrified look,

"ISN'T SHE YOUR FRIEND! YOUR NAKAMA!? WHY WOULD YOU HURT HER!"

Natsu raged and the rope begin to burn. He wasn't the only one burning, Flame was burning in anger as well!

"Nor! You would've killed her! I know you're trying to save her but you don't need to hurt her!"

Nor glared at Flame, "Would you think he would have let it go!?"

Flame turned his head angrily. Nor spoke up, "Retreat, you guys are in no mood to fight. Let's go!"

Swert stop fighting Erza and turn toward Nor, "Eh already!? I just started to have fun!"

Nor glared at her and she immediately shut up. The dark guild retreated, left Fairy Tail in confusion. Before leaving Swert, Fang, Icicle, and Airnet turn back to

say farewell.

"Let's spar again Erza!"

"Hmph sure"

"Oi two idiots standing there with an idiotic look, we'll fight seriously next time!"

"Who you calling idiots, garbage!"

Airnet can only look back at Wendy slightly and turn back quickly. The guild was very quiet. Natsu perked up, "Oi since they left, they must have took the curse off of Lucy!"

"Yea let's go!"

Suddenly a loud thump was heard. Milliana and Julie looked at each other with a frightened look and quickly ran to the room with Lucy in it.


End file.
